1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conventional upstanding hand truck including a lower floor engaging and forwardly projecting load platform and equipped with a U-shaped bumper movable between an inverted raised position recessed rearwardly of the front side of the upstanding frame of the hand truck when the latter is loaded and a generally horizontal position closely overlying the load platform and projecting outwardly beyond at least substantially all marginal edges of the load platform when the hand truck is unloaded, to thereby prevent injurious contact of the peripheral marginal edges of the load platform, when the hand truck is not loaded, with wall surfaces, door jambs and the ankles or legs of nearby persons when the hand truck is being moved from one location to another while unloaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of hand trucks and similar devices heretofore have been provided with cushioning structures such as the hand trucks disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 635,027, 1,428,180, 3,155,256, 3,722,906 and 3,857,579. However, these previously patented devices do not include a retractable safety bumper such as that disclosed hereinafter.